VERBUM UNUM Una palabra traducción
by sammynanci
Summary: Mirando a Dean, mientras éste estaba cuidando a su hermano herido,Bobby reflexiona sobre la familia y la confianza. Traducción en homenaje a un hombre que demostró que familia es algo más que la sangre. Por favor revise y opine,gracias!


**Hola a todo el mundo! ^_^ Estoy aquí nuevamente después de meditarlo bastante =_=**

**Este one shot que van a leer ahora ha sido una experiencia nueva y completamente inesperada para mi ya que es mi primera traducción (y no afirmo que sea la última a pesar del esfuerzo y las lágrimas que me ha costado esto) *_***

**Desde ya, y como primera medida, les dejo este link (que deberán copiar y pegar todo junto si la página no lo lee, xd, esto me complica bastante, no sé como se pegan los links, buaaahhh) y este enlace sería hacia la página en inglés de fanfiction donde la autora lo publicó (y por supuesto aclaro que tengo el permiso de ella para dejar esta traducción)**

**.net/s/6862172/1/Verbum_Unum**

**Ahora bien, siguiendo con las aclaraciones quiero que sepan que mi conocimiento del idioma es limitado y sólo por el uso de Internet, las películas, series, canciones que escucho, fanfics que leo y hermanas profesoras es que me animé a hacer esto y acá va la otra aclaración: a pesar de este hecho ninguna de mis dos hermanas me ayudó, ninguna ve la serie o_O ni cuentan con tiempo para esto, así que tenía que ser alguien que compartiera el amor por los Winchester y la serie para comprender el porque de la necesidad de publicar esta historia. **

**Y por suerte encontré en otra escritora (y muy pero muy buena por cierto por lo que les recomiendo que no dejen de leer sus cosas, en especial Prenderle fuego a la lluvia) a una amiga incondicional y que comparte 100% el amor Supernatural. Ella, krwlngmieskeen para f.f, Agus para mi fue la que ayudó a dar los toques finales y a hacer los arreglos necesarios para que hoy puedan estar leyendo esto. Los errores gramaticales que puedan encontrar son míos totalmente, Agus me ayudó con palabras que no pude traducir aún a pesar del diccionario, el google crhome o la instalación de mi celular para traducir palabras y oraciones (como verán me esforcé para brindar el mejor resultado posible). *_***

**Y todo por qué? No sólo para tener un hurt Sam más (ya que eso fue lo primero que me atrajo cuando lo encontré) sino porque es un hermoso homenaje a quien fue durante todas estas temporadas el padre que los chicos merecían tener y cuya partida deja un vacío y un dolor enorme el cual no esperábamos compartir ;_; **

**Por Bobby, para Bobby, éste es el mejor homenaje que pude encontrar y el que quise compartir con las lectoras de habla hispana (disculpen si no puedo dejarles algo mío sobre el tema pero cada vez que intento algo las lágrimas me ganan y la inspiración se va, xd)**

**Stillwaters1 escribió este one shot mucho tiempo antes de que lo que pasó en ese maldito capítulo 7x10 y como leerán resume en esa sola palabra todo lo que fue Bobby para los chicos Winchester.**

**Espero que estén de acuerdo y que, a pesar de la tristeza o las lágrimas, disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo.**

**¡Gracias por leer! **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Verbum Unum…**

_Una palabra (sería su traducción del latín)_

Bobby a veces se preguntaba cómo habían llegado hasta ahí.

**-"¡_Whoa, whoa, whoa, espera! Tu nombre es Robert Steven Singer, te convertiste en un cazador después de que tu esposa fuera poseída, y eres lo más cercano que tengo a un padre…"_**

En algún momento, incluso antes de la prueba post-resurrección apresurada de Dean, había sucedido.

Ellos se habían convertido en una maldita familia.

Mientras Bobby vigilaba las dos figuras todavía tendidas en el piso de su estudio, él no podía ignorar el hecho de que, a lo largo de los años, Sam y Dean se habían convertido menos en "los chicos de John" y más en _"_sus niños" en su propia cabeza.

Y maldito, si él no amaba a esos muchachos como propios. Abnegados, idiotas, tercos, por turnos brillantemente eficientes y novatos imbéciles engañados…Pero con dos de las almas más devotas que había visto. A veces ellos eran tan parecidos a John que fue como si el hombre nunca hubiera muerto…y el dedo de Bobby picaba en el gatillo de la escopeta por puro reflejo emocional.

Pero otras veces, ellos estaban tan lejos de la obsesiva crianza militar , de los genes cazadores y terriblemente cerca de esa mierda de destino de largo alcance, lanzando nuevos agujeros en un camino ya difícil, que Bobby se preguntaba si Sam y Dean habían resultados tan buenos debido a su padre o a pesar de él. Y estaría condenado si su corazón no dolía por ellos…y por él mismo porque cuando ellos se miraban el uno al otro en esa forma tan profunda…bueno, era difícil no sentir repentinamente la abrumadora pérdida, el vacío desesperado en su interior porque incluso cuando estaba casado, Bobby nunca había conocido la clase de amor y devoción que los chicos de Winchester tenían el uno por el otro. Y a veces esa comprensión duele tanto como ver a ellos dañarse el uno al otro.

Como ahora.

Los ojos de Bobby cada minuto, instintivamente, miraban hacia Dean, su espalda rígida sobre la forma pálida de Sam en la búsqueda de la confirmación de la tensión continua de Dean. Ningún cambio. Él dejó escapar un suspiro pesado, en silencio, reacio a contaminar la centrada vigilancia de Dean con el sonido de su dolorido corazón, su mente errante.

Bobby no era el tipo de hombre para hacerse cargo del trabajo de otro padre pero no tenía idea en cuanto de un padre se había convertido hasta que los chicos comenzaron a mostrarle.

Por acción, cuando ellos corrían a su lado de la cama rondando la sala como cachorros preocupados dando vueltas alrededor de un patriarca herido cuando el sueño avanzaba para ocupar sus mentes. Luego, por palabras, cuando Dean regresó del infierno: **"**_**eres lo más cercano que tengo a un padre."**_

Y al presentarse en su puerta la noche anterior sangrando algo más que sangre.

Bobby había revisado su nuevo rol hacía ya varios años cuando él vio la sorpresa en los rostros de ambos chicos, pero particularmente de Dean, cuando él había respondido de inmediato a una, apenas velada, llamada de pánico en busca de ayuda en una cacería. Ellos estaban hasta las cejas, con Sam apenas curado de una herida de bala porque ellos no podían permitirse el riesgo de un hospital y Sam insistiendo en sangrar al lado de su hermano con el fin de permanecer con él, en lugar de dejar a Dean sin quien le cuide la espalda.

La gran sorpresa, la incertidumbre y el alivio abrumador en esos dos pares de ojos brillantes casi habían roto el formidable corazón de Bobby. Fue en ese momento aplastante que Bobby llegó a entender cuántas veces Sam y Dean habían ido en busca de John con miedo de pedir ayuda, hijos llamando por la protección y sabiduría de un padre, sólo para encontrarse con el silencio. Ellos no estaban acostumbrados a tener el tipo de apoyo que Bobby les dio a ambos libremente y de forma fiable. Y, por otra parte, Bobby comprendió que John había hecho lo mejor en su situación, pero, maldita sea si Bobby no había querido matar al bastardo de nuevo, muerto o no, por lo que vio en los ojos de los chicos ese día.

Y así, Bobby se había encontrado a sí mismo, paso a paso, en un papel tácito, dentro de un rol largamente vacante. Vio a los muchachos pasar a través de todo, celebrando sus victorias, reflejando los temores compartidos cuando el destino se convirtió en la sombra de su mundo, compartiendo sus conocimientos y experiencia, luchando a su lado, alimentándolos, protegiéndolos y ofreciéndoles algo de consuelo por sus pérdidas. Y ellos, a su vez, por improbable que pareciera en un mundo de cazadores enriquecieron la vida de Bobby.

Y cuando Dean, sin vacilar, ciegamente leal a John como era, llegó al punto donde finalmente pudo admitir cuan bastardo su padre había sido, Bobby se había alegrado que el muchacho finalmente estaba viéndolo directamente….pero seguramente no esperaba que su relación tácita fuera a convertirse en verbal.

Sam y Dean no dejaban entrar con facilidad a otros en su sistema hermético de apoyo. Se miraban el uno al otro, sin poder creer que nadie más podría, quería o merecía tener esa responsabilidad. Por lo tanto, cuando se comenzó a asociar a Bobby como una figura paterna en la conversación, Bobby se encontró comenzando a hacer referencia a ellos como sus hijos…pero las palabras, tanto como el apoyo de Bobby fueron, de alguna manera, intrascendentes de las acciones.

Al igual que Dean apareciendo en la puerta de Bobby con su corazón sangrando en sus brazos.

Y como la figura inclinada sentada en silencio en una vigilia agónica contra el parpadeo cansado de las velas dejando fuera el resto del amenazador mundo en una rara muestra de fe, su espalda hacia el único hombre que él cree mantendrá a raya las sombras de ese momento eterno de esperanzado dolor.

A su padre, un hombre de acción más allá del hombre que había ocupado ese título por sólo la sangre.

A Bobby.

Dean tomó aliento, escasamente controlando que una mueca de dolor traicione la agonía provocada por el movimiento de los minutos, músculos tensos después de una vigilia aparentemente sin fin.

Bobby lo cortó antes de que pudiera hablar-No, Dean-le dijo en voz baja, firme, a pesar de su emoción.

-Bobby-la voz de Dean fue un imposible dúo crudo:la voz gutural, el gruñido, la amenaza, la venganza impulsando al cazador en armonía discordante con el destrozado, tembloroso terror de un niño anticipando una pérdida devastadora. Los ojos de Dean se mantuvieron fijos en la forma todavía tendida sobre el colchón sangriento mientras permanecía arrodillado a su lado rezando una plegaria más allá de cualquier deidad o tradición. Él se estremeció ligeramente con cada parpadeo, como un niño que tiene miedo de cerrar los ojos, para que sus seres queridos no desaparezcan de su existencia en esa fracción de segundos en que no los tenía a la vista.

-No-repitió Bobby firmemente. Él suspiró pesadamente, hundiéndose de nuevo en el apoyo de su antiguo libro sobre su cargado escritorio-Mira Dean, yo sé lo mucho que quieres ir detrás de ese hijo de puta….

Dean cortó a Bobby con una dura mirada, volteando la cabeza con rabia, ojos ardientes-¿Y vas a decirme que no lo haga?-escupió. Su mandíbula apretada cuando su voz amenazó con quebrarse-Bobby, ¡Míralo a él!-Dean señaló bruscamente hacia la forma inmóvil de Sam tendido sobre el colchón-ese colchón que Bobby había arrastrado escaleras abajo cuando Dean rompiera el silencio gritando por su ayuda apareciendo en su puerta abrazando a su hermano ensangrentado, quien finalmente había colapsado en el piso del estudio, sosteniendo el rostro pálido-llamativamente pintado en sangre- de Sam como sus ojos siguieron pidiendo ayuda. La garganta de Dean temblaba-Le disparó a mi hermano-dijo Dean con voz densa, tratando desesperadamente de controlar sus emociones para mantener el control del cazador fuerte. Él puso esa mirada de nuevo y pronto dejó de pensar-Y vas a sentarte ahí y decirme que deje ir a ese bastardo….tal vez dejarlo que haga otra grieta en Sam mientras que él esta fuera del caso…-Dean tragó compulsivamente-Bueno, ¿por qué diablos no? Es decir, no es como si Sam fuera tu…

Bobby se disparó en una posición vertical, elevándose sobre la figura arrodillada de Dean en una rara muestra de poder puro y duro-Muchacho, es mejor que esa boca tuya deje de correr de más y empieces a usar esa maldita cabeza tuya una vez más-advirtió Bobby, su voz baja y peligrosa. Él respiró-En caso de que se te haya olvidado, yo fui el que puso los treinta puntos de sutura en la cabeza de tu hermano... y si crees que tú eres el único que recuerda Cold Oak en este momento entonces eres un idiota ciego y egoísta, Dean-la voz de Bobby temblaba cuando se aclaró su garganta-Los he visto a ambos a través de la muerte, el infierno y la amenaza del maldito Apocalipsis…así que no te atrevas a actuar como si no sé como te sientes…como si Sam no fuera tanto de la familia como tú lo eres, maldito idiota-Bobby parpadeó obstinadamente contra los ojos ardientes.

La frente de Dean se inclinó mientras se ponía de nuevo en una posición sentada, las rodillas apretadas entre sus, apenas contenidas, manos temblorosas-Dios, Bobby, lo siento-suspiró Dean, serio, la auto recriminación permanece en sus ojos hasta que su mirada se cruza con la de Bobby que lo mira con un gesto casi imperceptible… "disculpa aceptada"-No quise decir…

-Lo sé-dijo Bobby tranquilamente, la voz suave indicó su comprensión silenciosa.

-Es sólo que…-Dean tragó, duro. Su mundo cansado reflejándose en su mirada se desplazó a su hermano dejando ver las grietas visibles bajo el dolor puro en el espacio de una pausa entrecortada-Le disparó a Sammy. En la cabeza-Y éste fue Dean, el hermano devoto, dolorido y aterrorizado, todo lo demás despojado lejos-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer, Bobby?-las lágrimas finalmente cedieron-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?-repitió desesperadamente.

Y Bobby, desesperadamente, intentó fingir que no sentía el murmullo de Cold Oak enfriar su piel.

Éste fue Dean pura hemorragia emocional, necesitando un tratamiento que John nunca había podido proporcionar. Se desplomó sentado junto a su hermano pequeño, mirando la franja rapada a lo largo de la parte derecha de la cabeza de Sam, la piel arrugada luchando para volver de nuevo a su lugar en el orden estricto de esas suturas ordenadas, profesionales…tratando desesperadamente de concentrarse sobre las maneras de molestar a Sam sobre su media afeitada cabeza con el fin de bloquear la memoria implacable de ver la presión hacia atrás de la cabeza en el eco de un disparo, el deseo de Dean de ver el Gran Cañón desapareciendo rápidamente mientras tapaba el desfiladero interminable con pañuelos y pañuelos, mientras que el rostro pálido de Sam estaba empapado en una parodia de color vuelta al revés.

Éste fue Dean pasando de la única otra familia que tenía al lado al enfoque actual de su dolor.

No tenía a su hermano en quien apoyarse. Sus padres de sangre habían muerto.

Pero Bobby estaba allí.

Bobby se tragó un gemido mientras se hundía en el suelo, la espalda apoyada contra la mesa de trabajo, el nivel de sus ojos ahora con Dean pero no tan cerca que pudiera ser visto como empujando a una cercanía física que los chicos generalmente sólo reservaban para ellos-Tú te quedas con Sam-contestó honestamente Bobby, seguro y firme. Levantó una mano para evitar cualquier protesta próxima-No hace falta que te diga lo mala que es una herida en la cabeza: cuando Sam se despierte, él va a estar herido y desorientado como el infierno. Él también estará preocupado por ti y no importa cuántas veces alguien trate de decirle, no va a conformarse si no te ve. Él va a necesitarte. Ese cazador hijo de puta será tratado, pero no por ti, no en este momento. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es estar aquí cuando Sam despierte ¿Entiendes?

Y maldito si el velado "sí" de Dean, la resolución en el conjunto firme de sus hombros, el alivio comprensivo en su rostro ensombrecido…si esto no fuera acompañado por el más puro brillo de confianza nadando en esos ojos verdes que de repente se abren para mirarlo de frente.

Confianza en Bobby. Para hacer las cosas bien en el mundo de Dean.

Y Bobby se preguntaba cuando demonios había sucedido eso.

Cuando habían ido aún más allá de la familia.

Y se había convertido en la confianza.

La llamada se había hecho, un amigo de Bobby en el departamento del sheriff devolvió la atención para confirmar el arresto, después de varias llamadas anónimas, de un loco furioso fuertemente armado asesinado por la policía después de disparar a los oficiales que lo detuvieron.

Una pequeña, cansada pero ligeramente salvaje sonrisa apareció en los labios de Bobby.

Dean lentamente se volvió y miró a los ojos de Bobby juntando retazos de las conversaciones telefónicas de fondo a su vigilia en silencio…y se hizo eco de esa sonrisa en los ojos llenos de gratitud.

Y de confianza de nuevo…como si Dean no hubiera previsto que Bobby iba a hacer frente al que trató de asesinar a Sam, pero si lo hizo.

Y de repente, Bobby entendió. Recordó la misma expresión cargada de emoción en el rostro de Dean en la estela del fuego del infierno.

Cuando Dean había regresado de infierno poniendo a Bobby a través de otra tormenta salvaje de emociones cuando otro hijo regresó de entre los muertos, Dean, antes que nada, y como era previsible, le preguntó sobre Sam…y más emociones estallaron. Horror inicial de Dean porque Bobby no sabía a ciencia cierta si Sam estaba aún con vida, su frustración por la falta de comunicación, su tácito entendimiento de la retirada de Sam seguido por la expresión de disculpa, la garantía de que él sabía que Bobby hizo todo lo posible…... y entonces Bobby se había reunido con los imposiblemente reales ojos y joder si fue no fue arrollado por la verdad que existía ahí.

Dean no sólo esperaba que Bobby se ocupara de Sam. Él confiaba que lo hiciera. Confiaba en Bobby lo suficiente como para transferir su única y más importante misión, libremente dando y confiando a Bobby con el corazón y el alma de Dean, su devoción, su hermano. Confiando en Bobby para ser Dean en la ausencia de Dean, para proteger a Sam como Dean, a toda costa.

El infierno, no había ni siquiera palabras para ello.

Si no había sido entonces, y la mandíbula de Bobby cayó en el resurgimiento de la memoria, ciertamente no era ahora.

Pero entonces, mirando hacia la mitad del rostro de Dean, el resto en sombras gracias a la poca luz que había en la sala, ensimismado en su maldito mundo, vuelto hacia la cara translúcida de Sam…así la necesidad de palabras de repente parecía insignificante. Con un apenas audible suspiro atrapado en sus labios, Bobby finalmente cerró la boca abierta. Sólo para que Sam abra la suya, jadeando débilmente.

Dean fue un rápido y desesperado movimiento controlado en la atención suave y relajante cuando sus manos suaves acunaron el ceño fruncido de Sam y una temblorosa, esperanzada, llorosa voz llamando nuevamente a su hermano-¿Sam?-Dean soltó un suspiro frotando con cuidado un pulgar en la mejilla derecha de Sam-¿Sammy, estás conmigo?

Sam, inconscientemente, volteó ligeramente la cabeza hacia la voz de Dean….y rápidamente se puso rígido cuando vomitó violentamente.

Dean se sacudió como si fuera electrocutado pero incluso mientras ponía a Sam de lado, antes de deslizarse de su lugar en la cabeza de Sam y tirar a su hermano en posición vertical, tuvo cuidado de que la espalda de Sam se apoyara contra su pecho inclinando luego a Sam hacia la izquierda para que la herida no fuera sacudida-Vamos, Sammy, tienes que despertar un poco más para mi….por favor, Sam-Dean pidió cuando Sam se ahogó.

Sam tosió fuertemente, escupiendo una bocanada de vómito con sangre en el suelo, absorbiendo un suspiro tembloroso cuando sus vías respiratorias se despejaron

-Éste es mi chico-elogió Dean con dulzura-Abre tu boca para mi, Sam-le instó, mirando nervioso el suelo salpicado de sangre.

Sam logró una débil respuesta, suficiente como para que Dean tome la linterna que de repente le ofrecía Bobby y alumbre dentro de la boca de Sam. Lengua mordida. Dejó escapar un suspiro. Eso, él lo podría manejar.

-Está bien Sam ¿Qué sobre abrir los ojos, eh?-continuó Dean apenas ocultando la necesidad cruda para ver los ojos de su hermano, no importa cuan potencialmente terribles fueran las secuelas de la herida en la cabeza-Sólo por unos minutos ¿De acuerdo? Sólo para que te pueda ver, a continuación, puedes volver a dormir. Vamos Sammy-suplicó Dean poniendo a Sam más cerca de su pecho, dispuesto a transmitir su propia fuerza en el cuerpo lento de su hermano.

Sam abrió un poco los ojos con un gemido que apresuró a Bobby a correr las cortinas aún más contra el brillo de la puesta del sol.

-Eso es Sam, mírame-alentó Dean, inclinándose hacia un lado y poniendo su rostro en la línea de visión de Sam.

Sam miró, parpadeó lentamente y se quejó de nuevo.

-Amigo, esa no es manera de saludar a una cara como esta-reprendió Dean en broma sobre el trasfondo crudo del miedo ahogando sus ojos-Vamos hombre, ábrelos-dijo dando unas palmaditas, suavemente, en la mejilla izquierda de Sam.

Sam arrugó la frente profundamente y dejó escapar un suspiro y, con un esfuerzo aparentemente hercúleo, abrió los ojos a mitad de camino en tembloroso seguimiento de las facciones difusas de Dean.

Dean sonrió-Ya era hora de que despertaras-dijo amigablemente girando tiernamente la cabeza de Sam para que los ojos inestables del chico estuvieran en línea con los suyos-Enfócate en mi, Sammy-dijo suavemente.

Como si Sam podría perder ese enfoque. Después de varios segundos de seguimiento frustrado, temblorosos, los ojos de Sam encontraron los de Dean.

Y la sala tomó un respiro.

-¡Hola!-sonrió Dean- Tiempo de neuro-chequeo, comprobar lo dura que es esa cabeza tuya-la preocupación brilló brevemente a través de la cara del Dean antes de que él se la tragó de nuevo, presionando. Un verdadero Winchester-Dime tu nombre-ordenó, firme, pero suave.

Sam tragó densamente-S-Sam-dijo con voz ronca.

-Bueno-Dean respiró, sus hombros se relajaron una fracción-¿Qué hay de mí? Soy inolvidable-la bravuconería de Dean vaciló con anticipación nerviosa. A pesar de que Sam se había reunido con sus ojos no quería decir….

Incluso con la pérdida significativa de sangre, las veinticuatro horas de pérdida de conocimiento y treinta malditos puntos de sutura en la cabeza Sam se las arregló para disparar una "¿Estás bromeando?" mirada a la pregunta aparentemente ridícula-Dean-respondió Sam claramente, todos los rastros de la debilidad tartamuda que había demostrado cuando dijo su propio nombre momentos antes se había ido-como si, incluso aunque Sam no pudiera recordar su nombre, él nunca podría olvidar el de Dean.

Bobby vio como los hombros de Dean cayeron, el derretimiento de la tensión en sus huesos y la neuro verificación se detuvo abruptamente como si a Dean no le importaba en ese momento sobre cualquier otro daño potencial siempre y cuando Sam sabía que Dean podría pasar a través de cualquier cosa si él iba a estar bien.

-Dea…n ¿Qu…pas…ó?-la voz de Sam se deslizó en un borrón cansado como si hubiera utilizado toda su energía en una vocalización clara y tranquilizadora del nombre de Dean.

-Tienes un maldito cañón surcándote el medio de la cabeza-Dean atrajo a Sam cerca ya que la cabeza de Sam rodaba, estabilizando el desordenado cabello con un firme agarre de su barbilla-Gracias a Dios caíste….-la voz de Dean se fue apagando, asfixiado en el dolor de "qué pasaría si"…

Pero Bobby sabía…había oído a un Dean angustiado repitiendo lo que podría haber sido mientras se sentó a mirar a Sam. Gracias a Dios por los rápidos reflejos de Sam y su respuesta instintiva, en esa fracción de segundo, a la advertencia incierta de su hermano. Esa fracción de movimiento, cuando Sam se tiró al suelo y a la izquierda, fue todo lo que había salvado a Bobby de una pesadilla repetida de ojos amarillos, sangre, problemas en la médula espinal y hermano devastado.

-¿Qu..:?-murmuró Sam.

-Elocuente, Sam-se rió Dean inclinando la cabeza hasta que una mejilla rozó el cabello oscuro de Sam y desplazó la barbilla del chico en su lugar estabilizando el bamboleo de su cabeza-Estarás bien. Estamos de Bobby, él te remendó y vas a estar bien, sólo tienes que descansar-Dean aseguró a Sam tanto como a sí mismo, su voz una velada oración de esperanza y agradecimiento.

-Es…bien-Sam asintió. Él se fue de translúcido a completamente transparente.

-Tranquilo Sam-Dean giró posicionando a su hermano para mantener las vías respiratorias de Sam despejadas, un brazo sosteniendo a Sam más cerca de su pecho, el otro recorriendo tiernamente a lo largo de un brazo, una presencia suave-Respira a través de ella, vamos Sammy, respira conmigo.

Sam lentamente se relajó igualando su respiración con la de su hermano. Él se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Dean cuando las náuseas finalmente pasaron-¿D'n? -Sam murmuró, los ojos bizcos hacia Dean en inestable foco.

-¿Sí Sam?

-Mi…cabe…za…duel…-dijo Sam arrastrando las palabras, una mueca de dolor cuando él cambió de posición.

Dean sopló una risa agobiada-Sí, bueno, treinta puntos de sutura sosteniendo ese genio cerebro tuyo en tu cráneo puede hacer eso-rió sin diversión y suavemente pasó una mano por el cabello de su hermano, un reflejo silencioso de la infancia-Voy a buscar algunos medicamentos para el dolor y Ginger Ale-su probado y verdadero remedio-¿Está bien?-preguntó en voz baja. Dean empezó a levantarse-Bobby ¿Te puedes sen…-el brazo izquierdo de Sam se sacudió, agarrando torpemente la camisa de Dean, girando desesperadamente en la tela cuando Dean intentó ponerse de pie-Sam, ya vuelvo. Bobby estará aquí…

Sam hizo un sonido desesperado en lo profundo de su garganta apretando la camisa de Dean imposiblemente más estrecha, sacudiendo la cabeza débilmente a pesar de que la náusea burbujeaba en su garganta con ese movimiento diminuto.

-Está bien, está bien-Dean rápidamente se acomodó hacia abajo, hablando a Sam a través de la nueva ola de arcadas-Está bien, Sam, yo no voy a ningún lugar-dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, manteniendo a Sam apretado, distraídamente rozándole un brazo. Varios minutos pasaron, antes de que Bobby le diera un codazo para que abriera la mano que mantenía firme sobre el pecho de Sam y agarre la Ginger Ale tibia. Dean miró hacia arriba y un susto se reflejó en sus ojos aunque se negó a trasladarlo a su cuerpo para no mover a su hermano, como si hubiera olvidado completamente que Bobby aún existía, por no hablar de que había salido y regresado a la sala-Gracias Bobby-dijo con voz ronca, suavemente empujando a Sam despierto y en una mejor posición para beber.

Dean se encogió en una nueva reaparición de la bebida, calmando un agitado Sam a través de otro episodio doloroso de terribles arcadas cuando Bobby reapareció repentinamente a la derecha de Sam, abriendo un pequeño botiquín negro y sacando una jeringa y dos frascos. Los ojos de Dean parpadearon sobre los suministros, sólo curiosidad pasó a través de sus ojos naturalmente sospechosos de las intenciones de los demás hacia la figura en sus brazos.

-Phenergan para las náuseas y Toradol para el dolor de cabeza, nada de narcóticos para que podamos seguir comprobándolo. Las píldoras no se quedarán abajo por un buen tiempo-explicó simplemente Bobby, señalando con la cabeza el inestable tragar de Sam.

Dean se relajó-¿De dónde sacaste todo eso?-preguntó, una aprobación tácita de la opción iluminado su rostro.

Bobby se sonrojó-Yo…

Dean realmente se rió, su rostro brevemente despojado de todo el dolor quedándose con lo mejor de su vida-No importa-él sonrió-Sólo me alegra que lo tengas.

Bobby rió suavemente mientras preparaba las medicinas y le entregó el hisopo de algodón con alcohol y la jeringa a Dean.

Dean lo miró confuso.

La cara de Bobby reflejó la incertidumbre-Supuse que te gustaría…-dijo señalando la jeringa hacia el brazo de Sam.

Dean sacudió su cabeza-Nah, dásela tú Bobby-dijo mirando directamente a los ojos del cazador por un breve momento antes de volver su atención a Sam explicándole suavemente la inyección pendiente, qué medicamentos le estaban dando y lo que ellos iban a tratar. Sam se relajó aún más en los brazos de Dean cerrando los ojos ante el nombre de Bobby.

Pero no antes de que Bobby captara un destello de la misma emoción en los ojos de Sam.

Porque cuando Dean le había dicho que Bobby le iba a dar esa inyección no fue sólo para seguir sosteniendo a Sam. Su voz cubría la misma emoción que llenaba los ojos de su hermano y esa emoción casi golpeó a Bobby en su culo.

Confianza completa.

La confianza no se da fácilmente en su línea de trabajo, y con los Winchesters, menos aún. Uno tenía que ser merecedor, digno de una confianza más profunda que la sangre, una confianza que Sam y Dean se mostraban el uno al otro, no con palabras, sino con gran presencia y acción.

Y Bobby, súbitamente, se dio cuenta por cuanto tiempo Sam y Dean habían confiado en él, no sólo como una figura paterna, sino como una extensión de su devoción entre sí. Y no fue verbal, no tenía que ser. Porque, con Sam y Dean, lo que realmente importaba se expresaba por lo que hacían.

Dean entregando a Bobby las llaves del Impala después de Cold Oak, permitiendo a Bobby tanto en la casa de Dean como en su abrumadora derrota, mientras Dean acunaba el cuerpo laxo de Sam en el asiento trasero, aceptando el apoyo silencioso de Bobby cuando sollozos desesperados fueron arrancados de una garganta ya desgastada, lágrimas arrasando en esos ojos destrozados emocionalmente, inquietantemente muertos.

Llamadas de Sam a la medianoche a su teléfono susurrándole ansiosamente mientras se paseaba por el baño de un cuarto de hotel, mientras Dean dormía otra noche más cerca del infierno, desesperado por nuevas investigaciones, nuevas oportunidades…... para la colaboración en la salvación de su hermano, una vida mucho más valiosa que la suya.

Dean serio, ansioso, una súplica silenciosa a Bobby, brillando en sus ojos verdes, para que mire por Sam cuando el infierno rápidamente se acercaba.

Rostro devastado de Sam, reuniéndose vehementemente con el dolor compartido de Bobby, cuando Sam derribó la razonable sugerencia de salar y quemar el cuerpo de Dean pero, sin embargo, inclinándose ligeramente hacia el apoyo de Bobby cuando el viejo ayudó a tirar con la pala la última parte de tierra sobre el ataúd de Dean.

Dean permitiéndole a Bobby inyectar a Sam sin un atisbo de sospecha.

Sam estableciéndose en los brazos de su hermano al escuchar el nombre de Bobby.

Dean no había confiado en Bobby sólo con atender a Sam. Él confiaba en Bobby _**con **_Sam, con la única cosa que importaba en su vida.

Y Sam, a su vez, había confiado en las intenciones de Bobby como confiaría en Dean.

Bobby había visto a Dean dar un paso protector entre John y Sam en el pasado. A pesar de los lazos de sangre de la familia Bobby sabía que había muy poca confianza allí cuando llegaba el momento, poca confianza para que John tenga cuidado con Sam según las normas de Dean.

Sí, había ido mucho más allá de la familia…y había llegado a esa sola palabra.

Confianza.

Confianza en Bobby que él iba a velar por Sam cuando Dean lo necesitara…y a Dean cuando Sam se lo pidiera. Que iba a proteger a cada hermano como ellos lo harían…a toda costa.

El escalofrío de Cold Oak, los incendios abrumadores del infierno, la destrucción de todo el maldito mundo…de repente todo fue insignificante. Debido a que esos dos pares de ojos habían mirado a Bobby con una muda versión de esa forma que ellos tenían, de esa _**manera **_en que se miraban entre sí.

Y en ese momento a Bobby no le importó como habían llegado hasta aquí, porque esto…bueno, si nunca hizo nada con su vida, no le importaba ya.

Tenía la confianza de los hermanos Winchester. Y el infierno, si esa palabra no era suficiente para hacer que la vida de un hombre significara algo, Bobby no sabía lo que era.

Fin

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**¿Y bien? ¿Puedo esperar un comentario a pesar de que no sea una historia mía? *_* **

**Desde ya tienen que saber que sus reviews, además del enlace de esta página en nuestro f.f de habla hispana, serán enviados por mi a la autora (con la que me comunico por correo electrónico) así que todos sus elogios o críticas (salvo por la traducción, obviamente, jajaja) le serán comunicados a ella.**

**Por mi parte sólo me queda agregar: ¡GRACIAS BOBBY POR TODO LO QUE HICISTE POR NUESTROS AMADOS WINCHESTER! ¡TE EXTRAÑARÉ POR SIEMPRE! ;_; **


End file.
